Never Too Late- Itasaku
by Mizuhina
Summary: Após a verdade ser descoberta Itachi volta secretamente para Konoha. Com seu estado de saúde lamentável uma Kunoichi é designada para cuidar dele. Mas ao se envolverem poderá ela convencê-lo a desistir da luta contra o irmão? Será tarde de mais? Nunca é tarde de mais... Longfic -Itasaku. [UN]
1. Uma nova missão

**Notas iniciais: **_Eu já tenho essa fanfic faz tempo. Foi uma das primeiras que escrevi (no caso em 2011)_

_Ela é baseada na música Never to Late - Do Three Days Grace. _

_As postagens serão irregulares. Tenham uma boa leitura._

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo I - Uma nova missão.<strong>

**.**

**.**

**.**

**U**ma reviravolta do destino, uma confissão, uma descoberta. Ninguém, absolutamente ninguém da vila de Konoha imaginava que a mesma era protegida pelas mãos cuidadosas de um shinobi. Alguém excepcional e de bom coração, que no entanto não era visto assim pela sociedade.

Era um dia ensolarado na vila, Sakura estava terminando de fazer seus afazeres no hospital antes de ir até a sala de Tsunade. Segundo o recado que Shizune lhe passará a Hokage tinha um comunicado a fazer. Era algo de extrema importância.

O time 7 tinha sido convocado para receber uma noticia importante. Sakura não pensou duas vezes, seu coração martelava fazendo-a pensar somente, nele, Uchiha Sasuke. Uma ponta de esperança apareceu em sua face, talvez agora tenha surgido à chance de reencontrar seu grande amor. As hipóteses de reencontrá-lo de novo a faziam sorrir e imaginar o quanto as coisas poderiam ser diferentes.

Não demorou muito até a tarde chegar e lá estavam os cinco no escritório da Godaime. Junto com Sakura, estavam Naruto, Kakashi, Yamato e Sai. Todos aguardavam ansiosos a tão importante noticia, algo no coração da Haruno dizia que as coisas mudariam drasticamente. Um silêncio irritante predominou por uns instantes até a Hokage finalmente quebrá-lo com noticias nada agradáveis, pelo menos não para o time 7.

– A partir deste momento Sakura não pertence mais ao time 7. - A Godaime disse apoiando seus cotovelos sobre a mesa.

– Como assim? Você esta ficando louca vovó Tsunade! - Naruto bateu com as mãos sobre a mesa berrando como sempre e fazendo um escândalo.

– Naruto acalme-se. - Disse Kakashi com sua expressão calma.

– Naruto! - Sakura o repreendeu. – Tsunade-sama deve ter um bom motivo para isso. - A Haruno disse meio receosa.

– Mas é claro que tenho. Acontece que precisaremos das habilidades médicas de Sakura e por isso ela está temporariamente fora do time 7. - Respondeu a loira com a expressão ainda calma.

– Viu Naruto? É temporário não precisa se preocupar. - Disse Yamato com tranquilidade, aparentemente Naruto foi o único alvoroçado, afinal de contas.

– Você faz tempestade em copo D'água. - Sussurrou Sai.

– Bom era só isso que eu queria falar ao time. A partir de agora as habilidades médicas de Sakura serão úteis para outra missão. Não tenho a estimativa do tempo que levará até a conclusão, mas creio eu que assim que possível o time 7 voltará ao normal. - A Godaime sorriu acalmando Naruto com a notícia.

– Não sei por que mexer na nossa equipe. - O loiro protestou novamente. – Só espero que ela volte logo. Datebayo.- Disse meio triste.

– Naruto não é pra tanto. Aposto que em breve seremos uma equipe novamente. – A Haruno sorriu para o amigo.

– Tudo bem. - O loiro deu um sorriso forçado. A verdade é que Naruto estava de certo modo inconformado. Era egoísta de sua parte, uma vez que ele sempre saia para missões solo, mas na verdade isso tudo se tratava do trauma de não ter Sasuke por perto.

– Bom já podem se retirar, preciso dar a Sakura os detalhes da missão. - Disse Tsunade ainda com uma expressão séria.

– Ah, vovó... Será que eu não posso...? – Naruto tentou argumentar.

– Não! Essa informação é secreta!

– Naruto vamos. – Kakashi disse praticamente arrastando o loiro, e como sempre, ele não se atreveria a desafiar o humor de Tsunade.

Os quatro shinobis obedeceram e se retiraram da sala, Naruto ainda tentou ouvir atrás da porta, mas foi repreendido por Shizune que não permitiu.

– E então Tsunade-sama qual será minha missão? - Sakura perguntou com um olhar sério, um pouco de medo, pois pela expressão da Hokage parecia ser algo bem perigoso.

– Escute Sakura. Só lhe darei essa missão porque confio em você mais do que em qualquer um. – A Godaime respirou fundo buscando tomar fôlego para prosseguir. – Você evoluiu muito no ninjutsu médico e ele será sua maior responsabilidade.

– Entendo... Do que se trata exatamente? - A Haruno perguntou observando atentamente sua mestra.

– Devo alertar que isso pode ser mais difícil do que parece. Essa missão é extremamente secreta e, além disso, você terá que ter não só muito cuidado como uma boa condição emocional. -Tsunade pronunciou mais algumas palavras esperando e analisando cada reação da Haruno.

– Tem haver com Sasuke? - Sakura engoliu um seco ao perguntar e confirmou a resposta após sua mestra afirmar balançando a cabeça.

– Você terá que trabalhar com um Shinobi em especial. Juntos vocês dois realizarão uma série de missões especiais que são importantes para Konoha. Serão uma dupla e terão que ter extremo cuidado.

– E quem é esse Shinobi?

– Sou eu. - Uma voz rouca e serena se pronunciou. Uma voz familiar que embora tenha ouvido poucas vezes era impossível de se esquecer. Naquele momento Sakura não acreditou em quem seus olhos viam.

– Uchiha Itachi? – A expressão da rosada foi de espanto ao ver um dos mais odiados nukennin de pé a sua frente.

Sakura não entendeu nada. Ele, aquele que matou o próprio clã e traiu sua vila sem motivos claros, agora estava a sua frente. Ela não sabia o que dizer. Simplesmente as palavras lhe custavam a sair. Embora tivesse uma expressão calma, Itachi lhe causava arrepios, a deixando sem saber como agir e nem como pensar. Ao acaso Tsunade estaria ficando louca? Se tinha explicação para tudo aquilo, era melhor ser boa, pois tudo estava confuso. As peças não se encaixavam na cabeça da Haruno. Ela não conseguia pensar em um único motivo que justificasse a estadia de Itachi em Konoha.

.

.

.

**Fim do capítulo. **

* * *

><p><strong>Sugestão de leitura:<strong> Nikushimi -Itasaku.

É uma one-shot minha.


	2. Parceiros?

**Notas iniciais: **_Decidi atualizar essa fanfic aqui no f. também para que meus leitores tenham mais opções de sites para ler. Vou atualizar todos os capítulos postados até agora. Então boa leitura. _

**Capítulo II – Parceiros?**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**S**akura permaneceu parada por alguns instantes encarando Itachi, não conseguia desviar o olhar por um minuto sequer. Ela ainda não tinha assimilado tudo que estava acontecendo, o clima na sala estava tenso. Foi quando se virou e começou a encarar sua mestra como se estivesse exigindo uma explicação, uma boa explicação que justificasse o fato de Itachi estar ali naquele momento.

–Tsunade-sama? - A Haruno olhou para sua mestra com incredulidade, e ao mesmo tempo, indignação.

– Sei o que deve estar pensando Sakura, mas existe um bom motivo para isso tudo. - Itachi disse sem emoção alguma na voz.

– Eu não perguntei nada pra você. - Respondeu ríspida, não tinha total certeza porque agia daquela forma. Era uma raiva incontrolável, talvez no fundo Sasuke também se sentisse daquela forma.

Itachi não fez nada quanto aquilo, ele já esperava essa reação, pois seu passado lhe condenava. Os olhares de desprezo, medo, ódio... Nenhum deles lhe incomodava, ele já tinha aprendido a lidar com isso, estava acostumado.

– Sakura não fale assim com Itachi! Ele tem boas razões para... - A loira tentou se pronunciar ,mas foi cortada.

– Você só pode estar de brincadeira Tsunade-sama! Logo ele? - Apontou para o rapaz ao falar. – Ele matou seu próprio clã; por culpa dele Sasuke foi embora. Isso não faz sentido! Por culpa dele Konoha...

– Chega Sakura! - Tsunade esbravejou se levantando e batendo as mãos sobre e mesa.

– Deixe ela Tsunade. – O shinobi disse inexpressível. – Ela está certa quanto a tudo que diz.

– O que há com Konoha para...

– Sakura acalme-se – A Godaime disse recobrando a calma e voltando a se sentar a mesa. – Como eu disse eu tenho meus motivos para ele estar aqui.

– Tsunade e eu temos um acordo, que será benéfico para Konoha e até pra você. Afinal não quer que meu irmão volte?. - Itachi disse frio olhando-a com indiferença.

– E como vamos saber se você é confiável? E se isso for um truque pra capturar o Naruto? Tsunade-sama não faz sentido mantê-lo aqui. – A Haruno ainda estava furiosa.

– Eu sou a Hokage desta vila, apenas confie em mim Sakura. Voltando ao assunto, vocês trabalharão como uma dupla. A vila não sabe que Itachi esta em Konoha, o mesmo usará uma máscara da Anbu para não ser reconhecido, então não diga a ninguém nada sobre esse assunto.

– Eu não sei se posso cumprir essa missão mestra... - Sakura abaixou cabeça meio pensativa.

– Sakura escolhi você porque é uma das poucas pessoas em quem posso confiar, mas não vou obrigá-la a cumprir essa missão se não se sentir pronta. Tem até amanhã para decidir se irá cumpri-la ou não.

– Obrigada. Se não se importa já estou se saída. - Sakura disse de maneira mais calma e soltou um leve suspiro de alivio.

– Se sua reposta for sim, apareça em minha sala pela manhã para eu explicar o que deve ser feito, caso contrário apenas não venha.

– Entendi, até mais Tsunade-sama.

– Mais uma coisa! Mantenha sigilo sobre Itachi, não conte a absolutamente ninguém sobre ele.

– Esta certo. - Após falar isso, Sakura se retirou e saiu da sala.

– Acha que ela vai aceitar? - Itachi perguntou curioso.

– Eu não sei, ela parecia muito alterada. – A godaime respondeu com preocupação. – Porque não contou a ela a verdade?

– Ela não precisa saber mais sobre mim do que o necessário. Se fomos parceiros ela precisará confiar em mim. Embora eu ache desnecessária a presença dela, não quero que mais pessoas se envolvam nisso.

– Não tem ninguém mais capacitada que ela para te ajudar, se eu não fosse a Hokage até faria isso, mas minhas obrigações estão na vila.

– Compreendo. Já estou de saída, até amanhã. - O moreno se despediu e saiu da sala.

A Godaime fitou o nada se perdendo em devaneios. "Espero que você aceite Sakura... É muito importante para Konoha que você aceite." – Tsunade pensava da maneira mais positiva possível.

Não tinha dúvidas que Sakura era única salvação para Itachi. Ela era a melhor médica de Konoha, quase se igualava a mestra. Disso a Godaime não tinha dúvidas.

[...]

Sakura após chegar em casa foi direto para seu quarto, se deitou na cama e começou a fitar o teto perdida em pensamentos. Era como se de alguma maneira magica fosse encontrar a resposta ali, mas na verdade nada vinha a mente. Ela simplesmente não sabia o que pensar sobre aquela situação. Tinha plena confiança em sua mestra, porém o fato de ter que aceitar essa missão não entrava em sua cabeça.

Mesmo que Itachi tivesse um bom motivo como disse Tsunade, aceitá-lo seria o mesmo que trair Sasuke. E se Sasuke descobrisse? Talvez a odiasse e disso não tinha dúvidas. Ela estava com a ideia fixa de se recusar, quando por um momento lembrou-se das palavras de Itachi.

_"Tsunade e eu temos um acordo, que será benéfico para Konoha e até para você, afinal não quer que meu irmão volte?"._

O quão importante aquilo era para a vila? O que ele planejava? Aquelas palavras martelavam na cabeça da rosada. E se Itachi pudesse trazer Sasuke de volta? Talvez fosse possível, ela sabia que precisava de explicações. Só não sabia como obtê-las, então a única forma seria aceitar a missão. Afinal o que perderia com isso?

Se Tsunade confiou a ela algo tão importante, talvez ela devesse ter mais confiança em sua mestra e deixar as coisas seguirem seu rumo. Tinha outra opção além daquela? Ela precisava fazer algo além de chorar.

.

.

.

**Fim do capítulo.**

_**Resposta aos reviews. **_

_**Dony donynha:**__ que bom que a sinopse deu curiosidade. Muito obrigada pelo primeiro review na fanfic *-*_


End file.
